User talk:Clone commander dominos
*Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Cligra (Talk) 03:09, February 18, 2012 |} No problem. I'll work on them more later. There's a lot of linking of other pages to be done and these need more info but I'm glad someone finally made pages for them. I was going to soon ;) ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Yep but it looks like you figured it out :D ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Nope, I only know how to add it to wikia pages. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Do you like my picture? i have many of them!--Serpentine General 10:41, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Where did u get the picture of Zane as a cyborg and why is he a cyborg? hey want 2 be friend Von ness ness 18:23, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: I'm not entirely sure what you mean. Could you please elaborate? Thanks, Ah, I think I see what you mean. You want to know how to edit exclusively in source mode? Hmm... Well, I think that's as good as I can get it for you... You might be able to get better results by asking Nighthawk Leader or Ajraddatz, but this might be the best you can do. P.S: I can't really judge on the song, as sound isn't enabled on my computer right now. Re: hello, * Hi, sorry, but I'm not sure how to do this. I actually use the Monobook skin, where everything is just source code by default. Hopefully Ajr can help you out, he uses the wiki skin so should know. Sorry I can't be of any help. 04:42, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Snake Tribes I'm glad you asked. No, you shouldn't, because we have a strict "no factions" policy. Once again, thanks for asking first! Videos I'm fairly certain it wouldn't be copyright violation, as we have many other videos poster here. However, I'm extraordinarily bad at posting videos, so I might not be the ideal person to recruit for help. The song on my page is the ninjago theme song, Weekend Whip by the band, The Fold. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ I would recommend the official LEGO.com website, where there is a whole section where they sell all currently available LEGO products. The only place I really buy LEGOs is from LEGO.com. From there I get my VIP points that I spend to make them cheaper. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Do you have the latest version of LDD? If so, it's in Extended Mode under the minifig section. 21:17, March 31, 2012 (UTC) It's impossible to do that with the particular piece at the moment. 00:07, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: * (talk page stalker)- Actually, your review page is already loaded on to the Review:9443 Rattlecopter page via semantic data. :) 17:08, April 3, 2012 (UTC) * Hi, when you removed this, it removed it from the reviews list- that code's very important in user reviews, so you just have to make sure you don't remove it, or when you make a new review, you have at the top. Hope that helps, and it should be back on the list now. 22:29, April 3, 2012 (UTC) VIP Yup. You go to a store or ask by phone and get a card. Then when you buy over the phone, at a store, or online you accumulate points. It's much better than the old loyalty card system. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Hello commander,do you like The Indianapolis Colts if you do did they make The tight desision in letting Payton Manning go? GADIJA3 19:22, April 5, 2012 (UTC)GADIJA3 Re:BCT I honestly have no idea. Ask NHL, he's the one who does it, I believe. idk Von ness ness 22:17, May 2, 2012 (UTC) The answer to the question you asked Von ness ness 02:55, May 3, 2012 (UTC) It isn't a spinner, but a booster pack. So, as far as I know, the price is true.